


Alex is creating Real-Life Vore and Tentacles Content (250 Patrons)

by Assassin_J



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, [PROTOTYPE]
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, No Prototype Spoilers, Vore, consensual vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-11-09 04:10:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20847314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assassin_J/pseuds/Assassin_J
Summary: for Cross Our Hearts 2019, day 1 prompt: "Creating" and day 22 prompt "Money".(no, I didn't think of this idea first and then choose the prompt words)NOTE: this fanwork describes an entirely FICTIONAL patreon account run by a FICTIONAL CHARACTER. I, the author, am not soliciting any money through this fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: this fanwork describes an entirely FICTIONAL patreon account run by a FICTIONAL CHARACTER. I, the author, am not soliciting any money through this fanfic.

## Alex is creating Real-Life Vore and Tentacles content

**250 **Patrons

_Hi it's me the sentient virus you've seen around town. What would you like me to do?  
Limits: no j.o. vids, no kissing/BFE... nothing involving my sister! (leave her the fuck alone, she has a gf)_

### RECENT POSTS BY ALEX

  
I gave my sister this month's money and she told me something. She told me "I was joking when I said you could make money doing vore stuff." Well I guess jokes are stranger than fiction. Wait that's not how the saying goes. Fuck. Whatever. I'm going to keep going with this patreon thing. Will shut it down only if the baddies track down our location through my paypal.

[ ]()

####  **TIERS**

  
RNA strand ($2 or more per month)

you get access to my photo posts. i will shout-out the latest patrons in my vids and public livestreams  
  
Single-celled organism ($3 or more per month)  
  
all prior perks + can vote on what content i create next  
  
Multicellular organism ($6 or more per month)

all prior perks + you get access to my photo posts and video posts

Antiviral resistant organism ($10 or more per month)

all prior perks + i can private chat with you every two weeks (text/pics or webcam, 30 minutes)

Highly evolved organism ($25 or more per month)

all prior perks + i will send u a short custom vid (10 min) or 5-pic photoset. customs are delivered via USB or Creedbox (it's like dropbox but more secure)

Hijiki ($50 or more per month)

this is like Highly evolved organism but i will make you a longer custom (30 min vid or 15-pic photoset)

Top of the Food Chain ($500 or more per month)

all prior perks + i will actually meet up IRL and non-fatally vore you (Dana will record it for you for extra $20). WE WILL NOT FUCK. note: if I find out you're an evil piece of shit it will be fatal and not even sexy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional reminder: The above is a totally fictional summary of what it might be like if the fictional character Alex Mercer had set up a Patreon. This is not real and I am not soliciting money.


	2. A High-Class Patron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross Our Hearts - Day 22: Money

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my pal, the one who is probably not reading this but shares the in-joke "Is that even legal?" with me.

Alex was in the middle of editing his new "POV you're sucking me off while I vore your landlord" video when one of his custom notifications dinged. (This was the custom notification that made the cash register sound. He'd set it up to go off whenever someone signed up at $10-or-more-per-month on Patreon, so he could make sure to remember to do the video chat or custom photoshoot or whatever they were obliged to receive for their patronage.)

When he clicked over to his email inbox to see the news, he made a choking sound in surprise. He CTRL-plused the text a few times to enlarge it and make sure he hadn't misread the amount.

And holy shit no. He hadn't misread the amount.

**New $500 patron! 🎉 Meet Graham Guerrero!** the email headline proclaimed.

"D- Da- Dabutslthsl... " Alex's tongue seemed to not want to cooperate in forming the right syllables. He threw his headphones down, stumbled up and out of his room and fell in a heap in the hallway. "D- Dana!!" he yelped. His biomass was losing composure a bit, like a wax figure on a hot day.

He never thought anyone would go for the top tier.

Dana arrived a few seconds later. "Holy shit, bro. What's going on?"

"The five... fiveundfrder..."

She knelt down closer to him. "The what now?

"Someone... dgsgdbbshgxhn."

"You're not making sense, you just said a keysmash with your mouth. Somehow."

Alex breathed in another chokelike breath.

"Dude seriously, what the fuck is it?" She grabbed the collar of one of his jackets. "If we gotta skip town then tell me quick."

"T-the five hundred tier, Dana." He'd suddenly found his speech ability again. "Someone's on the five hundred tier."

Dana let go of him instantly, hands flying to her face as she grinned. "Oh my god! That's fuckin' amazing!"

"But Dana-" Alex burbled, his biomass still wilting with heat, "that means I have to..."

"What, what's your reward for five-hundred? Is it like an hour of vid every day?"

Alex's body composed itself, cooling off suddenly, and he found himself sprawled on his back like a martial arts master had knocked him flat. _Well, at least I'm no longer melting like a Wicked Witch_, he thought idly.

"**Two** hours of vid every day? What? What is it that's so bad?"

"I have to eat them," Alex croaked.

"You have to meet them? That's not so ba-"

"Meet them and **eat them**."

"Oh. **Oh**. Shit, I forgot you had that on there." It had been nearly two years since Alex had set up the Patreon, and in all that time nobody had gone above the fifty-dollar tier. "Is that even legal?"

Alex pushed up into a sitting position. "I doubt there's any laws specifically against putting someone in your body without harming them. Guess it might fall under unlawful confinement, if they didn't agree to it first."

"But, uh, um... it might be a sting operation, I mean."

"An army sting to catch me?" Alex chuckled briefly. "Yeah I guess it might."

"I meant like a prostitution sting. But yeah it could be the Army too."

"Don't think vore falls under prostitution laws." Alex reached into his thigh and pulled out his Nokia 310. "Okay google, New York Prostitution Laws."

Dana waved her hand exasperatedly. "How many times do I gotta say? You don't have Okay Google on that old brick, it's not even Android."

Alex chuckled again. "I know, I know. Just like to say it to rile you up."

"Google can go get fucked," Dana growled, stomping away.

"Well as long as my patron doesn't get fucked, or fuck me, then I think I'm good." Alex's tendrils were acting faster than human fingers could, unlocking the phone and then opening up his secure chat app called Sik. (It was Rebecca's creation, cloned off of the popular app Kik.) There was already a new message thread waiting from someone whose icon was a buff anime guy dripping with green ooze.

Alex sighed and began to read the thread. The guy's (Alex typically wouldn't assume genders, but so far every one of his high-level patrons had been male) username was GG. Either this was a GamerGater, or this was Graham Guerrero. Or maybe both. _Eugh._

GG: Hello, what is this? Is this Alex?  
GG: I just paid the first month Patreon fee and it sent me an email with a link to this app...  
GG: Ooooh is this where we do our private chats?? Jaja nice I just noticed it is called Sick! Because you are a virus!  
GG: Oh sorry to flood you with messages. You are probably busy. Running from Blackwatch or something. Maybe you are nocturnal and you are asleep now?  
GG: I will leave you and wait for now. Sorry again1  
GG: !*

Alex sighed again. He didn't know why, but for some reason, this seemed a lot more skeevy than all the photos and videos he'd done for the other kinksters. "Come on. Let's do it for the moolah," he told himself, and began to type his reply.


	3. The Setup

For decades now, Álvaro Gramática had been an active lurker in the vore and monsterfucker fetish communities. He just really couldn't jack it to porn of plain old humans. "Monster sex" had been the first thing he'd searched for online back in the nineties when he got home internet. He'd downloaded clips of sci-fi B-movies from shady fileshare software; he'd commented "great stuff!" under shoddily-written stories on Yahoo Groups and Fetlife; he'd even made a few video edits in the early days of YouTube, adding sexual sound effects to films like "Species" and "Predator".

Compared to nowadays, the amount and quality of content available back then was absolutely pathetic. He cringed thinking of the low standards he'd had. But at least things were better now.

And at least it had led him to a lucrative career. Álvaro's time spent in the bowels of the internet had exposed him to knowledge of Abstergo- knowledge of the Templar Order. In early 2008 he achieved his goal of joining that noble cause. The Akashic Satellite Plexus- his initial project for them- had turned out bust, thanks to the meddling Assassins, as usual, but Álvaro also created the DDS system which ended up saving the organization from the hassles of obtaining live Animus subjects for historical research.

Anyway, that's beside the point. The point is, he was still big into powerful creatures pouncing on him and destroying him in various ways, from the sexual to the gastrointestinal. He'd had a few of his Abstergo coworkers out on dates, but none of those relationships had gone very far past a lackluster first time in bed together. Sure, he could climax with human sex, but he couldn't get enthusiastic about it.

Most people at his workplace knew nothing about Álvaro's proclivities, other than noticing he was highly excited to tell them about the size and strength of the Isu. Perhaps Violet da Costa had seen him hastily close a Tumblr tab once or twice when he got careless enough and horny enough to browse kink content at his desk, and perhaps that was why she acted more distant these days, but it mattered not to Álvaro.

And then one day, Isabelle Ardant mentioned Alex Mercer.

She said it almost casually, one day in the employee lounge. "Imagine, getting Alex Mercer as a sample!"

Álvaro stiffened, in more ways than one.

"If we could get our hands on just the tiniest piece of him," she said, making a pinch gesture with her left hand as her right one held her coffee mug, "just a cell or two or three would probably be enough... just imagine it! All that genetic data, mmmfh!"

"Well actually," Álvaro said, his voice breaking out of him with difficulty, "that's probably doable."

Isabelle had been surprised.

Álvaro explained what Patreon was, and explained that he knew Alex Mercer was running one. He did _not_ explain the way he had found this information out (Tumblr had shown him a post or two or three from Alex in #irlvore, one of his tracked tags). He explained that, by paying enough money, he could meet Alex in the flesh (in the biomass?) and he explained that it surely would be easy surruptitiously take a sample.

Isabelle approved this project on the spot. It was dubbed Operation Armored Badger, because unfortunately not everything could be at the coolness level of names like "Project Siren" or "Project Phoenix".

For Operation Armored Badger, Álvaro was assigned a smartphone, bank account, and Paypal under the name "Graham Guerrero".

(He was already a patron of Alex's, at the six-dollar-a-month level, under a different pseudonym, but he decided not to tell that to his bosses.)

* * *

AM: Hello Graham.  
GG: OH you are on! Hi!  
AM: Thank you for your generous patronage  
GG: Ajaja thank YOU for all your good good content  
AM: First off are you an adult? Over 18?  
GG: Yes of course  
AM: Put your photo ID  
GG: Is the fact that I paid you not enough?  
AM: You could be a minor who hacked someone's account.  
GG: I suppose, yes.

Álvaro took out his fake ID and sent a pic of it into the chat.

Alex groaned upon seeing it. "He's legit, Dana. I have to actually do it." 

Dana patted his back. "Don't be so mopey about it. Those five hundred dollars will really help us." 

Alex groaned again. "I don't like eating innocents."

"Number 1, you're only going to _pretend-eat_ him, number 2 it's what he _wants_ ! C'mon, show some enthusiasm for your fan!"

GG: I can't WAIT to feel your body engulfing me

Grumbling, Alex tapped out a reply.

AM: Ooh yes. I will eagerly consume you.

"That doesn't seem very enthusiastic," Dana said, reading over his shoulder.

"Well, it's not like he can take his money and go to some other man-eating monster."

"But still-"

GG: Are you still in Manhattan?  
AM: Mohawk Valley actually  
GG: Oh, is that where we will meet? 👀💦  
AM: If that works for you?  
GG: Oh that is great, I am in Utica, Álvaro lied from his location squarely in Montreal. Travel expenses would be paid by Abstergo, of course.


End file.
